


I Am Flesh (And I Am Bone)

by SnakesOnPlanes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character deaths but it is not major, F/M, Fluff, He really only ever kills, Mentions of Violence, Oswald Protects Reader, Oswald hates getting his clothes dirty, Poor Pengy, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Semi-slowburn, if included i'll warn the readers that are younger than 18, it's not his profession, maybe read to find out, not save, oswald isn't good with feelings, protective Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesOnPlanes/pseuds/SnakesOnPlanes
Summary: You're a head secretary that works inside of Penguin's profession, a company, with a side job as an assistant nurse at the Arkham Asylum. Your shift at the Asylum was called off due to an important business meeting with your boss, and a few other important business executives. Angst and drama ensue, and Oswald is suddenly leaping to his feet to keep a bullet out of your brain.





	I Am Flesh (And I Am Bone)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not dead! :D I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it, some people say that you can't be a Marvel AND DC fan,, well I am both sO- uh yeah. Enjoy. Don't forget to comment and give kudos, I'd appreciate it. The first chapter is just to kick-start this thing,

_Tick, tick, tick, tick,_

 

It seemed as if the inevitable ticking of the clock behind you was all that was keeping you in the presence, the now. Faint shouts of profanities and incoherent murmurs of the doctors echoed in the lonely hallways, as you headed to the front desk. 

"Good evening how may I- Oh, Ms. (L/n), you're assistance tonight will not be necessary, our staff is pretty full. Take care!" The Man at the front desk behind the wired glass informs you.

"Right, you as well, thank you." You respond, turning your heel and swiftly walking out of the dreaded Asylum. It was an uncomfortable area, to say the least. So you were half glad to get the hell out of there. Once outside you immediately jogged to your car in the lot, sliding into the driver's seat and closing the door. You locked it instinctively, and started the ignition. Just as you did so, you received a text from Edward Nygma. 

**Edward N.: Penguin has a scheduled meeting in fifteen minutes and expects you on time or earlier. Don't make him wait this time.**

You shivered a bit and replied with compliance and sped off. When you arrived you parked a good distance away from the Iceberg Lounge. You checked your outfit; a casual black pencil skirt, matte black Tamara Mellon pumps, a dark purple blouse, and you hung your blazer on your forearm as you grabbed some files from out of the glove compartment that correlated with the issues of Gotham that Oswald constantly brought up.

Of course, you put your phone into the pocket of your blazer, for the security of it being on you. The sidewalk is jagged but you'll survive, with a few quick steps you saunter into the Lounge and head to the back room. You're stopped though, by two burly men with a pistol in their palm. "Name, and purpose." the demand gruffly. Must be different men this shift.

"Y/n L/n, Mr. Cobblepot has scheduled a meeting with me and a few other executives. I'm a secretary though, so I do not understand why he'd bring me to the meeting." You answer with confidence and a small smile. 

"Code?" One man husks.

"Purple Penguins." You shoot back, a hand on your hip. They look at each other then back at you, just as Edward comes up behind you.  

"She's with me, fellas." Edward chimes and the allow the two of you through, down the hall. "Don't worry, they're new. Oswald caught the other two slacking and they...were fired." He smirks and holds the door open for you.

You thank him and enter the large room, sitting on one side of the round table. You place your blazer on the chair and the files on the table, just as a good majority of men enter the room as well. 

You and Edward are early, and so are a few of the men that entered the room. Moments later Oswald enters and about four more men follow. 

"Gentlemen." Oswald greets, and nods at you. "And Lady." He smirks. He seemed to be in a good mood tonight. Good. "Do  _any_ of you have anything to say for yourselves, other than a half-assed apology for why we're having another meeting?" He suddenly hissed at everyone. You open the files on the table and swipe through them casually, searching for something to say as well. Four meetings in one week. Two on the same day. So you clear your throat and prepare yourself. His gaze snaps towards you and you feel frightened. 

"Mr. Cobblepot, Sir. I will not apologize on my behalf but on the executive board's instead as the head secretary of your company." You cautiously start off, and he quirks a brow, intrigued. 

"Continue." He spat. You smirk defiantly.

"The decrease in popularity of the company is simply because of an increase of intimidation directed toward you. You're going to be mayor soon, the voters feel as if you'd hunt them down like prey if they didn't vote for you, or purchase any products. The prominent negativity has spiked a decrease in the activity of business, as well as the attitude of your men." You receive many offended glances, and some are even impressed. The men clear their throats and look through their papers to add anything else. Edward wasn't surprised. He doesn't even like you. 

"And how do you suppose we increase the business, Ms. Y/n?" Oswald stands, walking around the table towards you. You're half intimidated, yet still half confident. You don't show the intimidation though, you let it hide away. 

"Well I'd like to propose an act of better advertisement, sir. Create a website- go through the black market to be heard more clearly about how things are changing and will soon be your way I-" You freeze, hearing a soft click beside you. 

Somebody has a gun. And they know you know now. 

You clear your throat and look at Oswald. "You should know what to do, sir." You gulp, and out of the corner of your eye, an executive shifts in his seat. "Here, take a look at some of the recent data that has been logged and traced." You suggest, and Oswald is over your shoulder as you scribble on the paper casually and quickly in cursive. 

"The man with the teal tie has a loaded weapon, sir." Is what he faintly mouths to himself and closes your file. "That's not adequate." He grunts. he takes you by your elbow and makes you stand, and you push your chair in. He releases you and you straighten out your outfit. He Huffs and you walk to the front of the room with a thick piece of metal in hand. as you explain what's happening with the company the man in the teal tie scoots his chair out and draws his arm forward, exposing the gun. Before he pulls the trigger on you Oswald takes the thick metal and beams it at the man's face. 

He still fires, and the bullet skims your shoulder. You yelp and then you hit the ground, crawling under the table. Multiple gunshots and shouts are all that clouds your hearing, and ringing. A pair of hands are grabbing at your wounded arm and are tugging you from underneath the table. You wince and shout, fighting against the grip until hot metal is pressed against your temple. You will not be held as a hostage, you thought to yourself. Your eyes were filled with fear and tears as you could not spot Edward or Oswald in sight. 

The left you to die, probably.

You squeeze your eyes shut, and wait for death to take your hand and lead you into darkness. But he doesn't. He takes the person who's jacked you up, and he's falling to the floor in seconds. Oswald grabs you and yanks you out of the conference room, and out to the back, the alley. Your eyes open and you see Oswald, panting heavily. His shirt and waistcoat were covered in droplets of blood. You'd never see men die by his hand and you wish you hadn't. 

"Ms. L/n, are you okay? Ms. L/n, answer me, are you alright?!" Oswald is shaking you by you wound-free shoulder, snapping you back to your senses. You slowly nod, not realizing you were crying, the saltwater freezing against your heated face. A limo pulls up and Oswald guides you into it, taking a seat beside you. "She's in shock, take her to the mansion." He hisses and cups your face. You can't feel the gash on your shoulder yet, must be adrenaline. 

"Why are you doing this..You could have left me..to die," You whisper, your eyes meeting his grey-cerulean ones. 


End file.
